Handcuffed
by XEMblue
Summary: Unapproachable, powerful, controlling, and cold heart, Seto couldn't wait to devour Serenity. Brittle, innocent, pure heart, and loving, Serenity never thought that Seto would consume her time and time again. Seto x Serenity Fic. Silent-shipping.
1. Prologue

I saw a particular anime and was very intrigue to write something similar to it.

Finally, been wanting to type this story for a while! I'm a big fan of Seto x Serenity. Rated M.

Prologue

-:~:~:~:-

The sound of voices woke up her from slumber. She slowly opened her heavy eyes, managing to make out what was in front of her. Her body was fatigue, and her arms were sore as she felt them being held up. Taking a deep breath, she still couldn't make out where she was or how she got there. Closing her hazel eyes, she concentrated on her hearing.

Men shouting numbers.

"Fifty million," a guy shouted.

"Seventy-five million," another one shouted.

The men wooed. She realized she was at auction... but why?

She has never felt so tired in her life almost as she was drugged.

"C'mon now. The lady has never had a man in her life and she's quite the catch," said the host.

"One-hundred million," she heard, recognizing the voice.

Struggling to open her eyes again, her vision was blurry.

"One-hundred million coming from Mr. Devlin. Do I hear One-hundred ten?" the host called out.

Shizuka couldn't believe it. She was the one being auctioned and Duke was here?

"Two-hundred million!" she heard from the other side.

More gasps coming from the room.

"Two-hundred fifty million!"

"Three-hundred million!"

"Three-hundred fifty million!"

"Four-hundred million!"

Every man in the room did not understand what was so special about her, and why Duke and this other guy were going after her.

"Four-hundred million going once..." Duke pissed off, and bit his lip.

"Four-hundred million going twice..." Duke looked across and saw _**him**_ smirking.

"Sold for four-hundred million to Mr. Kaiba," the host hammered his mallet on the podium.

She blacked out.

-:~:~:~:-

"Oh, how you're a glutton for greed Mr. Kaiba. I'm shocked that you can afford such a priceless treasure. Including the fact that you and your nemesis, Mr. Devlin, going after her. What makes this girl very special?" a curious customer asked.

Several men were intrigued to hear what Seto Kaiba had to say.

"Besides the fact that's she innocent and a virgin?" Kaiba questioned still smirking at his prize.

"Is she so innocent as she looks? They drugged her to make her look that way. Is she a virgin? Supposedly the host said so, yet, he could just be saying that to make money," the customer continued interrogating Seto.

Seto turned around darting his eyes to the man, then, to his prize possession.

"Four-hundred million dollars is cheap change to me," Seto replied.

"If four-hundred million dollars is cheap change, then why come here and spend it on Shizuka? I could make her have the perfect life," Duke said, pissed off.

Sapphire eyes met emerald ones,"Then it's my job to make her life a living hell."

Seto Kaiba walked off to pay for his prize, leaving Duke appalled.

-:~:~:~:-

"Well Joey Wheeler, here is the money you asked for. Fifty million dollars for your sister. You know, I never thought she would a catch, especially to Seto Kaiba," the owner smirked walking away.

Joey couldn't believe what he had done, but he needed to the money to pay off his father's debt left behind.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. I never expected the mutt to be here at such a place," Kaiba mocked.

"Same here, you bastard," Joey gritted his teeth.

"By the way... why are you..." Seto stopped mid-sentence as he saw the money in Joey's hand.

Seto rose an eyebrow.

"So that's how it happened. Your sister is going to..." Joey cut him off.

"I'll get her back." Joey promised.

"How is that?" Seto Kaiba questioned.

"I'll figure out a way," Joey crushed the money into his hand.

"I like to see you try. At least she be an obedient puppy," Kaiba laughed.

"Fuck you, Kaiba. She's not a puppy," Joey's anger rose.

"No. You're right.. she's a not a puppy..." Kaiba's eyes darted Joey as Joey looked at him with concern.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Joey worried.

"Why do you care, mongrel? Now since I have her in possession, do occupy what I'm going to say. I'm only going to say this once. DO NOT CONTACT HER FOR SHE IS MINE," Kaiba's eyes threatened Joey.

Joey mouth hung open realizing Kaiba was right. There was no way he can afford his sister. Four-hundred million dollars was how much Kaiba spent on Shizuka. Joey slid the money in his pocket.

Kaiba walked away and couldn't wait to go home to play with Shizuka.

-:~:~:~:-

I apologize for any grammar. Hope y'all enjoyed that. (^_^)

X. Blue

Next Chapter either this weekend or next week. (^_^)


	2. Chapter 1 - Broken

Before reading, I do have to say something. It's actually been a little over 5 years since I used to write ff. I used to have an account called Blu3 Gaz3tt3 years ago. However, I lost the e-mail and password, yet my stories are still there. On the profile it shows Seto x Serenity one-shot vampire story. Well, I have good news. I have had that story in my mind for 8 years and still planning on writing it. Instead of a one-shot it'll be story, however Seto will not be a vampire but a different creature that's more suitable. (^_^)

I know Satanic Embrace is still incomplete, however, if you wish for me to finish I will. I'll be writing stories one-at-a-time since I don't want to have more than one at the same time. My stories are the majority of S and M. If you don't know what that is, I suggest you research on your own, or if you ever read _Fifty Shades of Grey_?

I love how powerful Seto is, which is why he'll be the S. Serenity being the M, because Seto will be controlling her.

And yes, I do reply to your reviews. (^_^)

Saki-Rose - my response to your review is ? Just kidding (^_^)

Lady Ritsu – I do believe we do need more SxS. I have a few in mind. (^_^)

Amy – So you like Shizuka being controlled by Seto? I do, too. (^_^)

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M.**

-:~:~:~:-

Chapter 1 - Broken

-:~:~:~:-

Seto looked down at her as she continued sleeping. Whoever drugged her sure gave her a good dosage to be asleep for two days. Seto recalled the first time they met at Battle City. Ever since she came along, he watched her from afar. She was now going to college and a part-time job at some smoothie shop. He would go in and sit where she could not see him.

Seto closed his eyes recalling a memory.

"_**And that is why I chose to be with her. It's time for me to move out and move on. Brother, you don't want to be alone for the rest of your life, right?" Mokuba was concerned.**_

"_**Mokuba I don't want you to leave since you're the only family in my life," Kaiba replied. **_

"_**I understand that, but Seto, you need to move on as well. There are thousands of girls practically throwing themselves at you, but I understand that it takes time to get to know one. What about Serenity Wheeler? She is a perfect match for you," Mokuba suggested.**_

"_**I would never date someone who is related to a dog," Kaiba's angered rose.**_

"_**Seto, for once, have you ever given any thought about your future?" Mokuba was calm and cool.**_

"_**Human nature does not exist in the business world," Kaiba responded. **_

_**Mokuba walked to Seto's desk and slammed his hands on it, leaning down to his brother's face.**_

"_**Brother, you're not getting any younger! I understand that money can probably buy you almost everything including happiness, but what about love?" Mokuba yelled in anger. **_

"_**Love is for the weak!" Kaiba backlash.**_

_**Mokuba stood up and shook his head from side to side, "If it weren't for Gozaburo, we wouldn't be having this quarrel! Along with that, you wouldn't have turned out like the way you are now!" **_

"_**And how is it the way I am now?" Kaiba slammed his fist on the desk.**_

_**Mokuba walked to the exit, and turned the doorknob.**_

"_**Brother, I have faith in you, and I do believe that one of these days you'll find the true meaning to happiness. You have money, power, and control, but you are emotionless," Mokuba opened the door and turned around to face his brother. **_

"_**I just told you a while ago that human nature does not exist in my world!" Seto shouted.**_

_**Mokuba's eyes soften, "Then, you are one cold, heartless bastard." **_

_**Mokuba walked out, slammed the door behind.**_

The sound of Serenity waking up snapped him out of his memory. She rubbed her eyes, then slowly sat up. Her hazels were looking around the environment for she did not recognize where she was at. Kaiba walked to bed and sat down next to her.

"Kaiba? What I am I doing here? What's going on? Why do I feel so fatigue?" Serenity was worried.

"You don't recall anything?" Kaiba questioned.

Serenity closed her eyes. Numbers.

"I remember numbers being shouted by men, including someone that surprised me," she responded quietly.

"Dice-boy?" Kaiba continued.

"Duke? Yes, I was shocked that he was there," she replied. "By the way, what is really going on?"

Seto pulled out the drawer next to the bed, took out a binder and placed it on her lap.

"I take it the mongrel didn't tell you?" Kaiba's sapphires looked right into her eyes.

"Joey? What did he do now?" she was scared.

"He sold you to a place where they auction young, and innocent women like you. Why, you ask? Because he wanted to repay his father's debt. However, I did some research and partial is true about your father was in debt, however, what I am about to say is going to shock you," Seto smirked.

Serenity stayed quiet as she listened. She nodded her head giving him the okay.

"Your father's debt was five hundred..." Seto stopped.

"Five hundred dollars? That money shouldn't take a long time to pay back, right?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Five hundred... thousand dollars," Seto smirked.

Serenity's eyes widened. Seto put his hand under her chin making her look at him. "So you see, bunny, your brother isn't so nice after all."

Seto darted his lips to hers and kissed her roughly. He quickly grabbed her hands with one hand and pulled them behind her back, as the other hand managed to get the handcuffs. She heard a few snapping sounds making her scared of her life.

He quickly tore off her shirt and swiftly started licking her right tit while his right hand played with the other. She moaned out loud, but was it from pain or pleasure? Her mind was so confused. The binder slid to the floor from their movements.

"Kaiba, please! I don't know how to do this. I'm scared!" she cried out.

Kaiba smirked again, this time putting her tit into his hot, watered mouth. Serenity was shocked at actually how pleasurable it felt. Seto took his right hand away and trailed down to her innocence. He wanted to break her so bad, have control over her, fuck her senseless.

Serenity felt the bottoms being removed and felt his hand move her panties as he found her clit and started rubbing on it. Serenity's eyes widened again and began to struggle as she wanted to break free from the handcuffs.

Seto took his mouth away and looked up at her. He was enjoying her struggle and then, he finally slid his middle finger in her. She looked up at him with fear. Her inside was warm and wet that he couldn't take it anymore. He removed his clothing all at once, removed his finger, pushed her down and slid hastily inside her. She screamed in fear and tears started to fall. Her innocence now pulverized by this heartless creature. Seto, was pumping inside her and saw that she was biting her lip. He grimaced at the site of her being shattered. She felt so fucking good as her walls were tight and hot, closing on him at each thrust.

He felt himself ready for release.

"Kaiba! Please! I... beg... you... it hurts... it hurts..." she continued to weep.

"I like... the way you... you beg," Kaiba responded looking down at her licking his lips.

"Kaiba.. I feel... so... like something... is going to!" Serenity cried out.

Kaiba quickly turned both of them over, this time she on top.

"Cum, Bunny!" He shouted wanted to see her expression.

"Kaiba! I'm... I'm!" That's when explosion hit her. Her expression left her shocked as she felt her orgasm for the very first time. Tears were still streaming down her face landing on Kaiba's chest.

"Bunny, I'm going to cum!" he pulled out, positioning her on her knees.

"Open your mouth," he commanded as he stood up.

She complied and slid his shaft her mouth as he put his hands behind her head. Continuing to pull at the handcuffs, she felt a warm, salty liquid in her mouth and freaked out.

Seto pulled out and looked down at her, grabbing a handful of her auburn hair.

"Swallow it," he demanded, sapphire eyes turning icy.

Serenity's body and mind were trembling in fear for she had no idea that sex could be like this. She heard stories, but all of them were the loving type. A lot of the girls talked about sex and how much they loved it and wanted more and what not. However, Serenity would always think she would have found the special guy and wanted to make love. She never would have thought that her first time would be so cold, cruel, and terrifying.

She slowly swallowed complying to his request.

"You're a good girl who doesn't bite back," Seto leered.

Tears fell from her hazels for she had no idea what to do. Seto picked up her and laid her on his bed. He joined her and took the handcuffs off of her. He lowered himself, pulling her to him and rested his head between her breasts.

"For now on, you comply to my commands. If you want anything such as clothes, food, etc.. I would go with you. I do not want you by yourself since you are defenseless," Seto looked up at her and she was shocked.

"Yes, Kaiba," She said softly, her body still shaking.

Seto wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"That's Master Kaiba in my house, Kaiba in public," he corrected her.

"Yes, Master Kaiba," she looked right back in his eyes.

"You're trembling all over," he grinned, and then, he began licking at her other tit. She moaned in pleasure and realized her body was slowly calming down.

"Master Kaiba!" she moaned out in pleasure.

Seto closed his eyes wanting to hear her moan out his name again. He continued to tease her, and she gently placed both her hands behind his head wanted more.

"Master Kaiba! I beg your mouth," she demanded, making Seto stopped and opened his eyes.

They looked at each other.

"Since when do you give orders?" He asked mockingly.

"I'm sorry Master Kaiba, but the sensation felt so good the first time. I promise not command you again," she apologized.

Kaiba laughed for the first time in years.

"Just this once I will, but I'm glad to know that you enjoy it," he grinned and put her tit into his mouth.

Serenity felt so warm and satisfied as she realized he was being gentle with her. Maybe Kaiba wasn't a cruel, cold heart creature after all. Maybe he had to be so serious about everything because of the position he was in. She knew he had so much power, money, and control. However, why did he buy her at auction, when there had to be other beautiful women? She wasn't beauty, but cute is what Duke and Tristan would tell her. Questions were running through her head, and that's when he bit her.

"Ouch."

"Your thoughts have trailed you elsewhere. I will answer your questions tomorrow. Sleep, my bunny," he ordered.

"I'm sorry again, Master Kaiba. I just have a lot of on my mind," she was worried.

Kaiba placed his head between her breasts again and watched her eyes slowly drift away.

-:~:~:~:-

Well, I hope y'all liked it. It is 2:25am right now and I've been typing this up for 2-3 hours now.

I need sleep.

I will answer your reviews on the next chapter and so forth. (^_^) I apologize for any grammar.

XEMblue

A small dosage of what's gonna happen next week:

She opened the box and felt her face red and hot. Pure white lingerie was lying in front of her. She saw a royal blue envelope and she opened it.

_**I expect you to be wearing this when I come home. - Master Kaiba**_


	3. Chapter 2 - The Forbidden Fruit

Replying to your reviews:

Kingdom's Oathkeeper:: I'm curious to know what Hesam on the dish is. I don't remember the first story I read about Seto x Serenity.

:: I do like Yu Yu Hakusho, but I never wrote any Kurama x Botan stories. Unfortunately, I never given it any thought to write one. If you look under my 'favorite authors' you'll see Blu3 Gaz3tt3 on the list which are my stories previously before this one.

Saki-Rose Chan:: Watashi mo. LOL!

Betzmyn:: I'm glad you enjoy this story. =) Actually, I'm going to change the summary since it seems so bland on the page. I want a summary to this story to capture the Silentshipping fans. It's okay, my Spanish sucks.

Lady-Ritsu:: I've heard "Lucifer" by shinEE. I'll be sure to check out the song on YouTube. Yes, Kaiba has that demonic aura about him. ;)

Ocha- If was I getting paid to type a chapter a day, I will. LOL! Unfortunately, that's not the case, which is why there will be only one chapter per week.

-:~:~:~:-

Chapter 2 – The Forbidden Fruit

-:~:~:~:-

The whole place got quiet except for the techno music that was playing. Everyone was shocked to see Seto Kaiba at place like this.

"Maybe he found an A-class model," one of the girl employees whispered.

"Well, now we know he's not gay," a guy customer quietly said.

Another man took out his phone and pointed to Seto.

"I wouldn't do that," Seto's eyes darted at the guy.

"Is that a threat? Nobody would ever think that the all mighty and powerful Seto Kaiba would be at place this. At least we all know the rumors about you being gay are false!" the guy pushed the button on his phone and it flashed.

"I will make mil-" he started to say, when all of a sudden his phone created a small explosion in his hand. The guy looked appalled and looked at Seto.

"How did you do that?" he was scared.

"I warned you," Kaiba smirked.

"Be grateful that you didn't lose your job," Kaiba walked away.

Employee women were checking out Seto and were wondering who was the lucky model that caught his attention. Then the boss came him up to him with smile.

"Welcome, President Kaiba," she bowed to him.

Seto didn't bother to look at her, for his eyes wander around the place.

All kinds of negligee were hung and laid out on tables. Each area had it's own color. Kaiba couldn't help but form a mischievous smile. Oh how sexy they were, and the idea of Serenity wearing a lot of these was such a turn on for him.

"I'm looking for something tasteful," Kaiba said as his eyes continued to survey.

"Is she pure or playful?" she asked.

"White is best suited," Kaiba answered.

"As a pure angel, she must be hell of a lucky lady to have caught your attention. Please follow me," she turned around and started walking to the "Angel" area.

Seto never once looked at her, but got a sense of what she was up to. He knew she was trying her best to catch his attention, but he did not like easy women. They walked down an aisle where there were all kinds of role play attire. Mermaid was consider all shades of blues, and greens. Demon was black, and all shades of red. Fairy represented all shades of oranges, and yellows. Show girl represented all shades of purples and pinks.

"Just to let you know this the new area where we haven't open to the public," she spoke as she put her hand on the doorknob.

A clicking sound was being heard coming closer to them. Kaiba and the boss turned around, and the lady stood tall and proud. Wearing a clad of black clothing, black high heel boots, and accessorized with a royal amethyst jacket she smirked at them. Kaiba's eyes darted to her long, blonde hair.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Seto Kaiba," she continuing smirking as she took off her shades.

"Mai Valentine! You're back from Spain?" the boss freaked out.

Mai's purple eyes darted to her, "Leave us."

The boss bowed in respect and quickly head off.

"Just to let you know the Angel collection isn't complete, but you'll be the first one to ever see the prototype," she opened the door.

"I thought that tramp has seen it," he said a bit confused.

"Actually, that's one of the reasons why I came back from Spain. I had a received a call from a very important assistant of mine. She's about to get her ass fired after I'm done talking you," Mai replied.

"So, that's the other reason why you came back," Kaiba laughed.

"Very clever. No wonder people don't like underestimating you," she laughed too.

"By the way," she continued. "She's a 34D with a size 5 waist. You made an excellent observation in choosing the color for her. White is suitable," Mai looked at him as one of the mannequins wearing a strapless bustier along with matching panties caught his attention.

"Ah, the bustier with matching crotchless boy shorts," Mai replied.

"Did you just say-," Kaiba was cut off.

"Yes, Kaiba. It's the latest fashion in lingerie. Both sexes buy those," Mai smirked as Kaiba rose an eyebrow.

"How did you know about her?" Kaiba was curious.

"Watch it, Kaiba. You know what they say about being curiosity. As much as I am pissed off about the situation, Joey told me. However, I rather have her be with you compared to Duke. Any ways, if you wondering how I know Serenity's sizes, she told us. That's what slumber parties are for. She was so curious to know what sex was. We were shocked when were talking about sizes because judging from the hideous clothes she wears all the time, she doesn't look busty, and petite on the outside. She told us she wore sports bras to have her chest as flat as possible, and she was very conservative about herself. Even her sleepwear was not even sexy. After she told us about the way Duke and Tristan and who ever came in contact or watched her from afar, we couldn't help but respect her wishes. For her being shy, kind and what not, men were after her because one she never had a boyfriend and two for her-," she stopped and rose an eyebrow.

Kaiba smirked, "If Duke wanted her so bad, why didn't he continue to outbid? Judging from his finances, he has money. As for Spike-Boy, he's nothing compared to us millionaires."

"Because he didn't think she was worth it. However, from what Joey told me, Duke regrets it. Don't be surprise if Duke wants to meet up with you and Serenity," Mai advice.

Kaiba rose an eyebrow, "Well, as token of your gratitude, I would like to buy those that I chose. Plus, I require accessories to go along with lingerie."

"Give her a pair of solid white thigh highs, including white heels," Mai smirked.

"By the way... I would like one more item," Kaiba grinned.

"What is that?" Mai asked.

-:~:~:~:-

Kaiba was pleased with the purchase and Mai was nice to offer a discount, but for the warning he received about Duke, Kaiba decided to pay full price. He turned and smirked at the name of the place. Mai was smart for owning a business as such.

"Seto Kaiba, Mai told me to hand this over to you."

Seto blinked, "Bakura, since when do you work for Mai Valentine considering you're a thief?"

Bakura grinned as Seto took the tape from him, "She gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. I have respect for her and now work as an L.P. Manager."

Seto laughed, "How... interesting. Well, looks like there will be no evidence of me ever showing up here."

Seto opened the limo and sat down. He placed the box next to him and closed the door. Bakura bowed to him.

"Excellent work with the phone, Marik," Kaiba smirked.

"Yes, sir," Marik replied.

"By the way, I need you to deliver this package to my house, and place it on bed. After that, come back to the office were we have business to attend to," Seto ordered, and Marik bowed his head.

Before taking off, Kaiba looked up.

"The Forbidden Fruit, an interesting name for a lingerie store," Kaiba laughed as they drove off.

-:~:~:~:-

Serenity opened the box and felt her face red and hot. Pure white lingerie was lying in front of her. She saw a royal blue envelope and opened it.

**I expect you to be wearing this when I come home. - Master Kaiba**

**She pulled out the lingerie and noticed how sexy it was. She unraveled her towel from ****her**** body and began putting on the lingerie and heels. That's when she realized the hole in the boy short. **

**"What is Master thinking?" Serenity asked as she looked in the mirror.**

**Slipping on the boy short, she remembered last night. She was sore from her legs, thighs, and stomach. She placed her fingers on her mouth and couldn't believe what she did. Not only that, Seto was going to punish her for using his toothbrush. **

**She turned around and noticed the file on the floor. Picking it up, her face became worried. Thoughts of opening the file and reading what was in there was making her anxious. ****Slowly opening it, ****she began to read****.**

**Name: Serenity Wheeler**

**Sex: F**

**Age: ****20**

**Family: Joey ****Wheeler**

**Bid: $400,000,000**

**Buyer: Seto Kaiba**

**Reason for her being in an auction: Joey Wheeler needed money to pay off his father's debt. He said we could get an excellent offer, and in return ****the money we obtained ****an excellent price.**** Joey received $50,000,000. ****When ****we had ****broke into**** her apartment to kidnap her, ****we drugged her,**** along with Joey Wheeler playing along. **

**A tear fell from her hazel eyes as she slammed the file away.**

**"My brother! How could he play along with their scheme? Why?! The only family I had left ****h****as betrayed me! I have no one now! I'm all alone..." she cried as hugged the pillow and dug her face into it. **

**Feeling emotionally hurt, she cried to sleep.**

**-:~:~:~:-**

**So anyone know what Kaiba has in store for Serenity? ****Sorry for any grammar.**

**XEMblue**

**Preview:**

**She was washing dishes, we all of sudden he pushed his body behind her. He moved her hair to the front of her and began kissing her neck and back. Both of his hands trailed down until he reached her thighs. He spread them wide enough and immediately bent down to her ankles. Serenity was nervous in the position she was in. She looked down and noticed a new pair of cuffs ****in Seto's hand. Seto grinned up at her as he noticed her nervousness. **

**"You like your new toy?" He asked ****mischievously.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Broken pt 2

Replying to your reviews:

.Chips:: I like sweets. (^_^)

Kingdom's Oathkeeper:: Thank you for explaining what it means. (^_^)

Lady-Ritsu:: I hope you're not confused anymore. (^_^)

Saki-Rose Chan:: I have read a lot of Seto x Serenity rated M fics. So, if you're looking for a good read, hot, rated M SxS, check out L0ve-in-the-dark407_**A Vampire's Bite**_.

-:~:~:~:-

Chapter 3- Broken pt. 2

-:~:~:~:-

Serenity couldn't help but blush, while Seto ate slowly, watching her every move, admiring her. She kept looking down at her food as she took a bite and ate. Seto knew she was shy, and it made him want to control her even more. Seto never knew how lingerie could look on a woman since he was all about business. It's amazing how something so sexy can make a Serenity even sexier.

She finished eating, and walked to the sink. Seto's sapphires continued to watch her as she got the dishes together and placed them in the sink. Her back was facing towards him as she turned on the hot water. She grabbed the dish soap and pour some on the sponge. Finishing his food, licking his lips from his mouth, he looked at looked at her up and down as he wanted dessert. He walked towards the 5'1" angel almost as she was being hunted by the 6'2" demon.

**She was washing dishes, w****h****e****n ****all of sudden he pushed his body behind her. He moved her hair to the front of her and began kissing her neck and back. Both of his hands trailed down until he reached her thighs. He spread them wide enough and immediately bent down to her ankles. Serenity was nervous in the position she was in. She looked down and noticed a new pair of cuffs in Seto's hand. Seto grinned up at her as he noticed her nervousness. **

**"You like your new toy?" He asked mischievously, ****as she noticed the cuffs were attached to the ends of ****a**** rod. **

**She immediately let go of the dish and was about to make a dash, when he swiftly, strapped one ankle cuff to ****her**** ankle, the rod making her spread her legs, as he clasped the other ankle. **

**"Master, what kind of-" she looked down in horror.**

**"****I wished to have ****my**** dessert," he replied as he sat on the floor, looking up and noticed how he had full access from crotchless panties.**

**He slid his middle finger, and she moaned.**

**"Continue washing dishes," he commanded as she grabbed dished shaking all over.**

**How was it possible to feel so good? Shouldn't it be hurting? **

**He slid in and out as she became wet. The lingerie fitted her so well, r****evealing her ****curves. The bra part gave her breasts a push up, as the corset fitted her tiny waist. The boy shorts covered her ass just a bit. Seto licked his lips ****and placed his mouth on her flower. She had no idea what was going on, but her body was saying ****the opposite****. She tried closing her legs, but the rod kept her legs apart. **

**She dropped the dish again as her whole body shook in excitement.**

**"Master! Stop, please!" she moaned out in denial.**

**"You know you like it, bunny," he continued to eat her out, swallowing her honey.**

**"Master! Master! Master!"**

**Seto stood up, turned her around to face him. He placed his hands on both her hips and picked her so she was sitting on the counter. He pushed her down and went back down to his delicacy. She looked at him and his eyes were burning through hers.**

**She moaned and tried to close her thighs instead, but Seto placed his hands on them. She was struggling so bad. He stood up again, unzipped his pants and slid in her. The hotness, wetness felt good again as ****he**** pumped ****shaft**** in her. She began to slowly move along with him. He smirked and finally, she exploded.**

**"Seto!" She came as Seto came inside her. **

**He clicked the button on the center of the rod as it released the ankle cuffs. Her legs were shaking, almost too afraid to close them. Sliding out, she sat up and kissed his cheek. Seto, didn't expect this kind of reaction.**

**"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.**

**She didn't say anything and placed another kiss on his cheek. **

**"****Answer me."**

**"Master Seto, I'm all alone."**

**"What do you mean?" **

**"I don't have ****a**** family anymore. My brother betrayed me by selling me at some auction. I never would have thought he would do such a thing. I'm just a sex slave for you, right?" **

**Seto looked into her eyes as expression showed sadness. **

**"Yes, that's why I bought you. Humiliation upon your brother, and for you to satisfy my desires was the reason why I bought you," Seto answered, when all of sudden he felt pain in his chest.**

**His hand reached to his chest not understanding this feeling of pain.**

**"Master Seto, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.**

**Seto looked at her and never noticed how enticing she was. **

_**"What about Serenity Wheeler? She is a perfect match for you," Mokuba suggested.**_

**Remembering those words from his brother, he never realized how lonely ****it will become****. Working every day and night, most of time sleeping at the company made him not think. What if his little brother had been right?**

**He grabbed her wrist and walk****ed both of them**** to his bed. He threw her on the bed and looked down. There was no way in hell he was starting to have feelings for her. **

**"Master, I have a confession," she said.**

**H****i****s mind was confused.**

**"State it."**

**"I used your toothbrush," she looked down in shame.**

**Seto**** blinked and started to laugh. ****The twenty-two year-old girl was something else. **

**He got in bed with her and grabbed her wrists again. This time he noticed ****th****e bruise****s ****from the handcuffs. She looked at him and he placed his head in her breasts again. His favorite pillows. She began to caress his face and for the first time in his life, he didn't want to end up alone. He liked the feeling of being caressed, but it will be hard to admit it. He let her do what he wanted and wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**"Master, ****can I ask you something?" **

**"Yes," ****he asked feeling... warmth.**

**"I would like to go shopping," she said as he looked up at her.**

**"We can go this weekend," he smirked.**

**She smiled, "Thank you, Master Seto." **

**He pulled down her corset and took a peak into his mouth. She moaned sexually which made Seto hard.**

**Riiiing.**

**Seto continued to suck.**

**Riiiing.**

**Seto ignored it.**

**Riiing.**

**Placing her hands behind his head as he continued to suck made him realized she was now understanding his wants.**

**Riiing.**

**Couldn't stand the ring, he stopped and answered his phone.**

**"Kaiba, its Duke Devlin. He wishes to speak to you on the phone privately," Marik said.**

**"Fucking Dice-boy. Go ahead and transfer the call," ****Seto was pissed that his time with Serenity ****was interrupted****.**

**Serenity looked at Seto and he looked back at her. ****He put the phone on speaker.**

**"What do you want?" Seto commanded.**

**"Kaiba, I wish to speak to you in private matter here at my dungeon. Will you accept the request?" Duke asked.**

**"No." **

**"Well, I can make you an offer you won't refuse."**

**"No."**

**"At least ****have Serenity come by and say a proper goodbye to her brother," Duke ****offered.**

**Serenity couldn't believe Duke would say such a thing.**

**"Correction, I specifically told the mongrel that he is forbidden to see her," Kaiba said.**

**"I wager that Serenity ****misses her brother."**

**Serenity shook her head from side to side.**

**"Why do you say that?" **

**"Because I know for fact that you treat her like her hell. ****At least, I know for a fact I can treat her better and give her what she wants****," Duke laughed.**

**"****You have no**** proof," Kaiba smirked.**

**"What does ****a**** cold-hearted, selfish bastard like you know about emotions?" Duke argued as Serenity ****grabbed Seto's phone and threw the phone on the floor.**

**Seto blinked as ****he noticed a tear slid down her eye****. ****He never seen her expression so pissed off.**

**"You know, I'm gonna punish-," **

**"I don't care. I'm all alone remember. I'm nothing but a sex slave to you. Punish me as much as you want. I don't appreciate what Duke said over the phone, however, I would like to give him a piece of ****my**** mind,"Serenity was in rage.**

**Serenity got out of bed and started picking up the pieces of the broken phone. **

**Mokuba's eyes soften, "Then, you are one cold, heartless bastard." **

_Seto grabbed her wrist again, and placed her on his lap. They were both sitting up, she on top of him. _

_"Can I be..." Kaiba started to ask._

_Serenity was quiet, looked down. Kaiba grabbed her chin and made her look at him._

_"Can you__ open your heart to me?" _

_"I thought I was a sex-," _

_"Don't say that! I know it's too soon, but I'm having..." Seto looked away. _

_Serenity smiled and kissed his forehead, __understanding __a little of__Seto's feelings__._

_"Can we go see Duke?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I have something to say to him that will definitely keep him away from me," Serenity smirked as Kaiba rose an eyebrow._

_"As much as I forbid it, I do too have something to say to him __since my bunny didn't let me finish my conversation__," Kaiba smirked evilly at her._

_"__I'm very sorry, Master. I promise to buy you a new one," she said._

_"Do you even know how much that's worth? You owe me a new toothbrush as well," Kaiba smirked._

_"I don't know how much the phone is worth, but I promise to buy you a new one on the day we go shopping along with your toothbrush," s__he kissed his cheek again and this time he didn't mind, __wrapping his arms around his valuable treasure__. _

_-:~:~:~:- _

_I know it's too soon, but this story is not suppose to be over 15 chapters. __Goodnight. Sorry for the grammar._

_XEMblue_

_**Preview:**_

_"__**I take it you rather use me as the head captain of your current cheerleading squad?" Serenity was pissed off.**_

_**Kaiba looked away immediately, **__**closing his eyes, as he **__**want**__**ed**__** to laugh so hard. Looks like his bunny was full of surprises.**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Truth

Before you read the chapter, I've noticed that my last chapter was in bold text. Fanfiction is really weird that I have tried going back to correct it, but for some odd reason its not letting me. So, everything is going to be plain text because I prefer bold when it's a flashback.

Responding to you:

Kingdom's Oathkeeper:: Judging from you name, I love Kingdom Hearts as well. =) I want a tattoo representing the game. Probably the paopu fruit. I love all readers for reading my story. I greatly appreciated. I remember back in the day there were more authors reading and writin fanfics, compared to now. It took me years to get back in to writing SxS stories. Yeah, I'm glad too that Serenity is not a sex slave. Kaiba's feelings changed to fast even for me, but that's why he's feeling "pain", right? ;)

LadyRitsu:: Now since I heard what you had to say about Kaiba acting weird, he's still going to control Serenity. ;)

Saki-rose Chan:: Yeah, I should have mentioned in my prologue that the story is not going to be long. Maybe 15 chapters max, but I really don't think so.

On with the story! (^_^) Popsicles for everyone (^_^)

-:~:~:~:-

Chapter 4 - Truth

-:~:~:~:-

Kaiba did something unusual right in front of his bunny. Serenity took noticed as a smile spread across his face. He face palmed himself realizing the first night he ripped off Serenity's clothes. She had no clothes except for the lingerie he bought her. He turned to his walk in closet, which was practically the size of his room. Serenity walked to his closet door and leaned to the side. Seto turned around and noticed how sexy she looked that he was ready for another round. However, he held himself because he was afraid he would rip off her lingerie, and she would have nothing to wear. Of course, he would never let her go out by herself which was another deal, for the fact that she was now officially his. However, in what way she was officially his?

Seto's closet was organized. On one side he had his business attire, and the other contained clothes to relax, which he rarely wore. The last wall had his accessories. Serenity was browsing around, paying attention to every detail. There were a lot of blues, blacks, and whites, and they were colorized in that order. Seto went to his relaxing clothes and grabbed a blue t-shirt, along with black sweats. He went to the accessories wall and grabbed black socks and pair of slippers which he never wore. The slippers were given to him by Mokuba last Christmas year.

He walked to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her following to his bed. He sat down, as she stood up pondering what he was going to do.

Seto grabbed the shirt as she quickly understood that he was going to put clothes on her. She rose her arms just a bit as he pulled the shirt over her. Next where the socks as she placed her hands on his shoulders for balance. Seto didn't mind, as the pants were next. She complied, and now she needed the slippers. Seto looked at her and noticed everything particle of clothing was baggy on her.

"Even though you look... delicious enough to eat, I'm containing my hunger for you," Seto licked his lips as she blushed.

"Master, please don't rip these off since they are yours. What am I going to wear when we go shopping?" she asked.

"I can do whatever I want with my clothes. I have plenty more in my closet," Seto smirked.

Serenity nodded as Seto grabbed her wrist again and headed out the door.

-:~:~:~:-

Duke's emotions of anger and jealously were placed on his face. He was not fond of Serenity in Seto's clothes. Serenity had to hold the pants on either side because the elastic was too big since they were men's clothing.

"Gosh, Kaiba did you fuck Serenity senseless which is why she is wearing your baggy clothes?" Duke asked pissed off.

Serenity's eyes widened as she never seen this side of Duke. She walked behind Seto, afraid that Duke might do something unforgiveable. Seto felt Serenity grab his right arm.

"To answer your question, why do you fucking care?" Seto smirked.

"I could have taken better care of her. Unlike you, at least I have emotions," Duke barked back.

"So, why didn't you try winning her at the auction?" Seto responded.

This question made Duke quiet. He had nothing to say as Serenity looked at her master's eyes and took noticed how threatening they were. She began to wonder, too, about why was Seto there at the auction of all places. She knew that auctioning women were still illegal till this very day, and she was fortunate that Seto had won her. However, how did Seto know that she was there? She admits that Seto was very handsomely sexy, and there were tons of models going after him. She admit too to having a crush, but the last two nights, was something more. She looked down, realizing her heart and mind had agreed on one thing. She was falling in love fast, but she knew that this could be a one-sided relationship. She was in love with him, but what about his feelings for her? He did tell her she was no longer a sex slave.

What about Duke? How did he know that she was at the auction? Something wasn't adding up and her emotion turned into anger.

"Duke, how did you know I would be there?" Serenity interrupted their conversation as Seto looked down at his bunny.

"I can ask the same thing about-"

"I'm not asking about Kaiba," Serenity spat back.

"Because the fucker knew he was fifty million dollars short," Kaiba answered looking back at Duke.

Duke bit his lip.

"How in the fuck do you know that?" Duke was curious to know.

"C'mon now. I'm not stupid. Dungeon Dice Monsters, isn't really all about the title itself. What a clever way to fool everyone when in reality your real business is meant more in the black market. Dungeon is where you keep your monsters that you and your men hold until auction day. Dice because people like to gamble. Monsters being the women despite their personalities and looks," Seto answered Serenity's question.

Serenity was appalled.

"What do you mean? Short fifty million? I don't understand," Serenity looked up at her master.

Seto looked down at her, and place his hand under her chin.

"Watch the video," he command as Marik walked in with a built in dvd t.v.

Marik turned it on.

**There was Serenity closing the door behind her from her apartment. She walked to the closet door, and that's when she was attacked by a guy dressed in all black, covering her mouth with a cloth. She blacked out, falling back on the floor, out cold.**

**Duke and Joey walked in on the scene. **

"**Now, Joey, you'll get the fifty million after I have won her," Duke smirked at Joey.**

"**I don't know, Duke. She'll never speak to me again if she ever found out about this. However, please take very good care of her," Joey was nervous.**

"**Why are you acting like I'm going to lose?" Duke asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.**

"**My gut is telling me something is gonna happen. Something bad," Joey answered.**

"**Well, don't trust your instincts," Duke smirked again as Joey and Duke shook hands. **

**Joey nodded in agreement.**

**The guy that attacked Serenity grabbed her right arm. He took out a syringe and stuck the needle in, pushing the pump as yellow liquid began to inject her.**

"**What is he doing?" Joey was concerned.**

"**It's just a sedative. However, for the next twenty-four hours she won't remember any of this," Duke answered as he walked to Serenity. **

**The guy pulled out the injection, picked up Serenity placing her over his shoulder and walked out, while Duke followed him.**

Marik turned it off.

"How in the fuck did you get that!" Duke was pissed off.

Serenity was mortified, angry, and hurt.

"I take it you rather use me as the head captain of your current cheerleading squad?" Serenity was pissed off about the truth.

Kaiba looked away immediately, closing his eyes as he wanted to laugh so hard. Looks like his bunny was full of surprises.

"No, Serenity, I was not going-," Duke said sadly.

"I can't believe we were friends at one point. Now I see the ugly truth. Dungeon Dice Monsters... I was in the dungeon, wasn't I? I was a monster... a drugged up monster. I guess that's why you have only three cheerleaders. They were once monsters, right? But I guess since you bought them, you treat them well by offering jewels, high brand names and such that money can buy," Serenity said as her eyes threatened Duke.

"You're the real monster," Serenity added as she tugged on Seto's sleeve.

Duke had no words.

"You lost in your own game... twice," Kaiba mocked as he and Serenity left, leaving Duke speechless, sad, and hurt.

-:~:~:~:-

Serenity was on top Seto. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back as she rode Seto. Seto's hands were on his waist as he moved in sync were her. She moaned in pleasure as she about to cum.

"Master! Master! Master!"

Seto was huffing as she felt so tight around him. She screamed pleasurably as she came and Seto came after her. He quickly unbind her as she fell on top of him, catching her breath.

"Something is on your mind again, bunny," Seto demanded.

Serenity sat up and looked down at him. Her hair falling in front.

"Its going to hurt me more than it will hurt you," she answered quietly.

"What do mean?"

"Were you stalking me when you had that recorded?" Serenity asked as Seto grabbed her hands.

"You could say that," Seto responded.

"So at the auction, you were there to save me?" Serenity looked down at him hoping it was the truth.

Seto sat up and looked down at her.

"You know the answer," Seto smirked as Serenity gasped.

She wrapped her arms around him knowing she was understanding Seto little by little, knowing not to push the question further.

"I've been watching you ever since you arrived at Battle City. I was jealous of how Dice-boy and Fin-boy would be surrounding you. Especially when Fin-boy was a monkey. I could only watch you from afar. By the way, I normally don't say this, but I'm going to say this once. I hurt you on the day you woke up, right? I was rough with you, right?" Kaiba questioned.

Serenity began to remember the event when her virginity broke.

"Yes, Master, you did, but I want to forgive you," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Why?" Kaiba rose an eyebrow, curious to know why she would forgive him. He never had anyone forgive him.

"Because I would rather you do it, compare to any other man. I have shelter, and food. No clothes yet," she giggled at the last part, still in her lingerie.

"If Duke would have won me, it would be different story," Serenity continued as she gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Because you trusted him," Seto said as she nodded.

"I would be more terrified, and possibly drugged up as well," Serenity said as Kaiba kissed her shoulder.

"Well, the good news is he'll never approach you and I ever again," Seto rolled Serenity over now she underneath him.

He laid on top of her, again, his head on her pillows, as she wrapped arms around. Seto looked up at her and noticed she smiled for the first time. Seto knew there was something else in her mind, but he would ask her when they would go shopping.

"Bunny, sleep," he commanded as she nodded and closed her eyes.

She immediately fell into deep sleep as Seto watched her.

"Your feelings for me are very deep, my bunny," he whispered looking at her... with a small smile.

-:~:~:~:-

Sorry for the grammar. I know Kaiba is acting a little OOC, but I know better not to over do it.

XEMblue

Preview:

"I have money saved up in my account," Serenity was determine to get Seto a new phone along with his toothbrush.

"I want you to close your account," Seto commanded.

"Um... may I ask why? I still need to go to work, since I've missed a few days," Serenity asked worried.

"Don't worry about your work. I've got that terminated, too," Seto smirked as she grabbed her chin.

"What do you mean?" she blushed.

"You now work for me," Seto kissed her on the lips.


	6. Chapter 5 - Answers

Replying to your reviews:

Saki-rose Chan:: Yeah, it's true, when a partner lies, you just gotta move on. That's why there is a saying, "a woman's scorn is worse than hell." As for my experience, I rather move on than argue about the relationship.

MaziMe:: Yeah, I'm Blu3 Gaz3tt3. Unfortunately, I don't remember the e-mail and password to that user name. Thank you for commenting each chapter. I know the othe readers out there have done the same, which is why I reply back. However, for Satanic Embrace I want to rewrite that one so bad, but those chapters to that story are freaking long. Shame on me. LOL!

LadyRitsu:: Of course, Seto is gonna do whatever he wants. ;) He has the money, power, and control over his bunny. And of course, sex hungry. ;););)

Kingdom's Oathkeeper:: As for the tattoo, hopefully, I get it this year, but judging for what I want along with paopu fruit is going to cost me, so I have to save up. Plus, I need to be on vacation because the irritation from the tattoo takes about a week to two weeks to stop itching. I was tempted to get a Kingdom Hearts iPhone cover as well, but I ended up getting a 07-ghost cover instead and got me a K.H. Wallet instead. (^_^) As for stories, I'm more of a Kairi x Sora and Namine x Roxas fan. The reason why Serenity is still in cuffs is because Seto likes the BDSM, but not the extreme where they were latex and you know... Seto's character is very hard to type since he doesn't let his "emotions" get to him, but loves to tease Serenity.

Okay.. I have to ask y'all readers a question. Did y'all trip out about the "Dungeon Dice Monsters"? That was a last minute thing when I was typing my chapter.

-:~:~:~:-

Chapter 5- Answers

-:~:~:~:-

Kisses being placed on her upper back woke up Serenity. She looked behind her and noticed that Seto was on top of her.

"Shower," he ordered placing one last kiss, and grabbing her wrist.

She complied as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, turning on the cold water made her shiver. Seto, instantly, took off her corset and panties and threw them on the floor. Kneeling down, he cuffed her ankles again with her new toy. He stood up, and pushed her down, handcuffing her hands behind her back.

His shaft was hard and begged to be inside that petite mouth of hers. The position made Serenity hot and horny. Understanding his demands, she opened her mouth, he grabbed her hair and slid himself in. He began to pump in her, feeling the warmth of her mouth on him. He began to moan as she kept her mouth in, taking him every inch. She felt could feel him hitting the back of her throat and when he held himself there, she gagged. He sneered when she gagged and let himself out as she took a deep breath.

Looking down at her in the position she was in, with her legs spread, hands behind her back, made him feel even more control and he liked it. No, he loved it. The position she was in made understand the reason why men talked about the _jobs_ they would get from their partners. He closed as his eyes and pumped one more time, as he climax into her mouth.

"Swallow," he commanded as she swallowed his warm liquid.

Now, it was her turn. She licked her lips, savoring his flavor, not missing a drop. The cold water was hitting them. Her tits were very hard, and her flower was really wet. Seto knelt down, pushed Serenity slowly down on the cold tile. Breathing very hard she was ready for him. He licked his lips and placed his mouth on her sensitive bud.

"Master Seto!" she began to struggle against the ankle cuffs.

Her back arched as the handcuffs hit her back. Seto noticed how sexy she looked with her arched back. Continuing to eat her out, she was helpless against the binds. However, she had heard of foreplay. B.D.S.M. She knew she was the "m" while Seto was the "s". Having Seto as her master was hot as hell, and she being the lucky girl was falling hard in love with him. He had saved her, yet, still kept his ego cool.

"Master Seto!" she moaned loud as she came.

Seto smirked as he was careful to savor up each drop.

He released the ankle cuffs, turned to her side and did the same to her handcuffs.

"Very good, my bunny," he sneered as she sat up.

She looked up at him, "Master, have you heard of B.D.S.M.?"

He laughed, grabbed her chin, and kissed her forcefully. Her eyes widened as she knew the answer, and she blushed.

"I don't go for the extreme B.D.S.M." he sneered down at her as she became redder.

"Every time I bound you, you are fucking sexy. Admit it, bunny, you enjoy it," he could see right through her.

She nodded in agreement. B.D.S.M. was something she never thought she would admit to liking.

Breakfast was served.

-:~:~:~:-

"I have money saved up in my account," Serenity was determine to get Seto a new phone along with a toothbrush.

"I want you to close your account," Seto commanded.

"Um... may I ask why? I still need to go to work, since I've missed a few days," Serenity was worried.

"Don't worry about your job. I've got that terminated," Seto smirked as he grabbed her chin.

"What do you mean?" she blushed.

"You now work for me," Seto kissed her again on the lips.

They had arrived at her bank. She had a no choice but to comply to Seto's demands as well as the employees. No one ever went up against Seto unless your fool believing you could. The employee felt bad for Serenity about withdrawing all her funds as well as closing her account.

-:~:~:~:-

There were a variety of phones to choose from. Of course, Seto went where the hi-tech phones were located, and Serenity did not regret for breaking his phone. Actually, she never wanted Duke or someone like him to call her man. Serenity shook the thought about Seto being her man. _What am I thinking_, she thought to herself. Standing in the middle of the aisle as Seto looked around, she remembered the latest events. Everything was happening so fast. Every time she looked at her Master, her heart would beat a little faster, her cheeks would blush a little redder. Touching her heart, she knew she was in love. However, did he feel the same way about her? She dared not to ask the question.

Seto handed her a bag.

"Huh?" she reply as he broke her concentration.

"C'mon, let's go," Seto grabbed her wrist as they walked out the store, leaving everyone in there speechless.

-:~:~:~:-

Mai gave a big hug to Serenity. Serenity and Mai were sisters they never had.

"I hope Kaiba hasn't been mistreating you," Mai said as Seto walked away from them, giving them a chance to catch up on things.

"Actually, no. He's given me so much already," Serenity gave Mai a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked worried.

"It's nothing," Serenity lied, not wanting to Mai to worry.

"Serenity, you can't tell me that. Let me guess. You're in love with him?" Mai answered for her.

"Um..." Serenity was all she could say.

"Admit it," Mai smiled.

Her hazel eyes began to water.

"I don't know how he feels about me. He's been so direct with what he says. He lets me hold him, kiss him, touch him, but I'm deeply in love with him. I don't know how he feels about me. I'm confused because everything has happened so fast. There are way hotter chicks out there. Models out there are dying to be with him. However, he chose me over all of them," Serenity wiped her tears away.

"Awww... sweet heart," Mai smiled as her friend finally spoke up.

"So, if that's the case, maybe you should tell him how you feel," Mai continued.

"I don't know. I'm scared that he'll reject me and in the end up it'll be just a one-sided relationship," Serenity was scared.

"Let me ask you something. How is the sex?" Mai directed.

Serenity instantly blush making Mai laugh.

"It's... umm... it's...," Serenity stuttered as the events of this morning and the previous nights were replaying in her mind.

"Good?" Mai grinned and winked.

"No," Serenity said.

"What!" Mai freaked out.

"It's... how would master put it?" Serenity questioned Seto's words.

"Master?" Mai rose an eyebrow.

"Oops, I'm sorry. You didn't hear anything," Serenity flushed, her whole face red, heart beating.

"Oh?" Mai wanted to know so bad.

"It's more than just hot," Serenity putted in her own words.

"You mean, fucking sexy as hell?" Mai answered thinking of Seto would say something like that.

Serenity nodded leaving Mai shocked to know.

"Well, girl, I won't ask anymore," Mai smirked. "Please, let's go. Kaiba must be waiting. I do have a surprise for you."

Serenity nodded as they both walked to register.

_So that explains the ankle cuffs_, Mai thought as a grin appeared on her face.

-:~:~:~:-

Serenity was exhausted from shopping. She got her clothes but never got a chance to buy Seto's phone.

They were riding in the limo, and thoughts about Seto were on Serenity's mind.

"Care to explain what's going on in the mind of yours?" Seto demanded.

"Um.." Serenity had no idea what to say. She knew Seto could see right through her.

"Can we go get an ice cream treat?" Serenity asked as Seto.

Seto looked down at her.

"Marik, you heard her," Seto ordered as Marik complied.

-:~:~:~:-

They were both back home as Serenity bought a box of blue star popsicles, clothes, and of course, two toothbrushes. That's when she realized she never got Seto's phone.

"Oh no," she gasped.

"What is it?" Seto asked wondering what was going through that mind of hers.

"I forgot to buy your phone," Serenity was worried.

"Don't worry about it. I took care of that," Seto sat on his leather, black chair behind his desk.

Serenity grabbed a popsicle and unwrapped it.

"Come here," Seto ordered as she walked to him.

When she got close to him, he forced her to sit on his lap, face to face.

"Do I have to ask you twice?" Seto commanded.

"I'm confused," Serenity was really scared now.

"About?"

"Why me? Why not an A-class model?" Serenity looked down at her popsicle.

"Because they are easy. You played hard to get. Spike-boy and Dice-boy were all over you trying their best to catch your attention. I like to hunt my target, you were very hard to catch," Seto answered.

Serenity took a bite of the star and chewed on it slowly. Seto watched her as she looked away. She didn't like being watched while eating. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She swallowed her piece, but deep down she was scared.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Seto read her mind.

"You're every girls' dream. Rich, handsome, independent, and don't take, pardon my language, crap from people. You're forcefully, cold-hearted, and always get what you want. You're a devil that I have fallen in love with," Serenity blurted out, and now trembling in fear.

Seto leaned back against his chair. Serenity was about to get off him, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her. His eyes turned cold as she became really worried. She looked down thinking she might have made a mistake. Everything was happening so fast. Seto grabbed her popsicle and bit into it. Serenity took noticed as he sneered. He leaned the popsicle to her face ordering her to bite it. She complied while they are eyes met.

"I'm very sorry for not buying your phone. I have the money to reimburse you," she changed the subject.

"**I understand that, but Seto, you need to move on as well. There are thousands of girls practically throwing themselves at you, but I understand that it takes time to get to know one. What about Serenity Wheeler? She is a perfect match for you," Mokuba suggested.**

"**Can you open your heart to me?" **

"**I thought I was a sex-,"**

"**Don't say that! I know it's too soon, but I'm having..." Seto looked away.**

**Serenity smiled and kissed his forehead, understanding his feelings.**

Seto snapped out of his memory. He knew she was scared that he might discard her feelings for him.

"I normally do not say what I'm going to tell you, so pay close attention," Seto commanded as she bit into the popsicle making Seto sneer.

"You are the opposite of me. I'm was the devil looking for my other half... my angel. You are everything to me, and I do feel the same for you. I-," Seto stopped. Saying 'I love you' was the hardest thing he could ever say.

Serenity smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You don't have to say it, Master. I understand very deeply. I'm just afraid that you might throw me away like garbage."

"Ease your suffering for that will never happen," Seto took the last bite of the popsicle.

Serenity tossed the stick away and caressed Seto's face while he was chewing on the last bite. He swallowed and kissed her directly, this time she kissed back.

She began to grind his torso. Using his strength he ripped his clothes off of hers instantly. This time, she wanted to make love so bad. Seto complied, but he still have had control over her. He grabbed her wrists and placed them behind her back. This time, he grabbed the new set of leather handcuffs and bound her.

Yes, everything was happening so fast, yet, they both didn't mind as they made love to each other into the night.

-:~:~:~:-

Pardon for grammar.

XEMblue

Preview:

"You are officially mine," Seto smirked at his bunny as she hugged him.

"Am I officially yours?" Seto asked hoping she would say yes.


	7. Chapter 6 - BDSM

Replying to your reviews:

Kingdom's Oathkeeper:: Thanks. I hope I do get my tattoo. However, the only problem is I'm such a workaholic that I don't want to go on vacation. It takes about a week to two weeks for the irritation to stop.

LadyRitsu:: Remember when I mentioned about I had another story in mind? Well you got your answer. (^_^)

MaziMe:: I'm trying to update as soon as possible. LOL!

Saki-rose chan:: Yes, I'm the author of Ugly Duckling. I'm sure you read the one-shot sequel to it. I had lost the e-mail and password to that account unfortunately. =\ I think the reason why you were not able to tell is because my new story went directly to sex, unlike my other stories, which contained sexual content, but nowhere leading to sex. Well, there is that one story _The Rose of a Vampire_ that has sex in it.

-:~:~:~:-

Chapter 6- B.D.S.M.

-:~:~:~:-

Feeling cold, she opened her eyes and realized she was alone. Seto had gone to work. She accepted the fact that she was going to be sort of a like a house wife. However, Seto never mentioned anything to her about being official.

**Serenity smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You don't have to say it, Master. I understand very deeply. I'm just afraid that you might throw me away like garbage."**

"**Ease your suffering for that will never happen," Seto took the last bite of the popsicle. **

Those words from last night, confused her. What did he mean by "for that will never happen?" Does it mean she was officially his? Deep down her very soul, Seto was officially hers. She even confessed her feelings for him and thankfully he accepted them, even though he could never tell her his feelings. However, she believed in him due to the fact what Mokuba had told her about their past experiences. Throwing away emotions and working all your life must have been difficult for Seto. Serenity always knew she had a crush on him ever since she laid her honey-colored eyes on him. She just never expected to... wait, she wasn't officially his.

Thinking about the past made her wondered what would have actually happened if Seto never showed up. She hugged the pillow tightly and looked at her surroundings. Seto saved her, gave her place to to stay, provided groceries, and clothing. Her Master was her savior, yet, how would he accept if she said this is now her home? Seto was never really direct with his soft side, but that's what made him who he is today. She wanted to call this place home, and as much as she wanted she would have to wait patiently for him to say those three little words. Master Seto was right about one thing... picturing him saying I love you wouldn't seem right. Actually, rather odd.

Thinking about what happened yesterday, made Serenity's eyes widened as she realized her Master was into such foreplay.

B.D.

Bondage... her petite wrists were in cuffs as well as her ankles. The spreader bar for her ankles forbid her legs to close every time Seto pleasured her sensitive bud.

Discipline... If she did anything wrong, he would correct her.

She grabbed the spreader bar and attached the cuffs to her ankles. Closing her eyes, she began imagined her master. She laid back down and began to caress one of her breast, while her hand began to trailed down slowly to her stomach. She never thought of doing such foreplay to herself. But thinking about the recent events turned her on and nervous.

D.S.

Domination... He the master, controlling her.

Submission... She the slave, complying his commands.

Every time he commanded her, either bringing food to him, or sex, it was hot for her, because his eyes were so threatening, yet, in an erotic way. She pinched her tit a couple times and moaned out his name. How she wanted him right here, right now. Her hand found her flower, and she began to slowly rub her clit. She tried closing her legs, but the bar would not allow her. Pleasuring herself and thinking of him at the same time was making her body even more turned on.

Heavy breathing and sexual moans made her wet as she began to rub herself a little more. Her eyes became cloudy, and it felt like Seto was standing by the door watching her. However, he couldn't be since he was at work at this hour. Sexual pleasure took over her observation.

"Master Seto..."

Smirking at her, he watched as she pleasure herself. She really enjoyed the B.D.S.M. that they had. He walked up to her, and grabbed her hand away from her flower. He bent down and began to lick her folds. He grabbed her other wrist, and quickly snapped on the leather cuffs.

"I don't ever want your hands on your body," Seto demanded as Serenity widened her eyes. She looked down and noticed as he was licking her folds, his threatening sapphires were watching her.

"Mas-, Mas-, Master Seto!," she stuttered as Seto put his whole mouth on her flower and began to eat her out.

S.M.

Sadism... Master pleasuring her with pain.

Masochism... Accepting the pain with pleasure.

He slid his middle and index finger inside her as he ate her out. The bar held her legs down as his hands held her thighs down. Mixing pain with pleasure felt so good to her. Everything about him was so sexy. She was the luckiest girl to have such a man, as well as a master. That's when she opened her eyes as she came.

"MASTER SETO KAIBA!" she screamed exotically.

She was catching her breath, and observed around the room. Where did Seto go? Then she realized her fingers were inside her. Taking them out slowly, she observed her fingers and slid them in her mouth. She closed her mouth and slid her fingers out, tasting herself. She really, really never expected to do such a thing. Innocent Serenity was no longer the pure girl she was. There was no way she was going to blame Seto either for she was inexperience about touching herself. She undone the spreader bar, and looked around.

"Master?" she called out.

No answer.

"Was it my imagination? I could have sworn he was here," Serenity said as she looked down at her wrists.

"Oh no, how am I going to explain myself?" Serenity realized that she couldn't undo the leather cuffs.

-:~:~:~:-

Seto rose an eyebrow. He saw everything from his room as he was in his office, alone. He smirked as he noticed she finally experienced herself. She looked fucking hot while masturbating, and it turned him on so bad. Since he was at work, he knew how to control himself. He licked his lips, wanting her so bad, and he couldn't wait to get home.

Innocent was the word that described her. Oh, he couldn't wait to get home and punish her. He continued to watch her through his laptop. She got out of bed, but her wrists were still cuffed. A mischievous smile spread across his face. He was even jealous of her own hands exploring herself. Seto, twirled the black, velvet, miniature box around his fingers.

There was a knock on the door. He kept his eyes on the on the screen amuse that his bunny was struggling against the cuffs.

"Kaiba, Duke is here to see you," Marik said as Kaiba put his on laptop on mute.

"What does the fucker want?"

"He only wishes to talk," Marik answered.

"I take it the fucker can't accept no for answer," Kaiba nodded.

Duke walked with his briefcase as Marik closed the door behind him.

"I'm stunned to see Marik working for you," Duke sat on the couch, placed his briefcase on the table and opened it.

"You have balls coming here. Did you not listen to what she said?" Kaiba's threatened at Duke's, placing the box in his trench coat.

"I just can't take no for answer. Especially if her life is a living hell," Duke spoke worried for her.

Seto walked to the other side of the couch, leaving his laptop on. Duke turned his briefcase around to show the money to Seto. Seto rose an eyebrow and leaned back.

"I'm not selling her back for she is mine," Seto answered.

"But is she officially yours? You could just saying she is yours, but I bet in the end she'll end up leaving you," Duke smirked.

"She won't."

"How do you know? You don't know her. You always stayed away from us and every time we all in countered, you sure did have a lot of shit to say. We try to accept you, but you just kept pushing us away. Tell me, what makes her so special to you? Oh, let me answer that for you, because you're making her life a living hell. Well, that sounds like you almost abuse her, possibly rape-."

"Seriously, why do you fucking care?" Seto interrupted not giving a shit what Duke said.

"Because I want her. I'll give her everything she wants. Jewels, cars, brand name clothing, the highest technology, plus, even show her that she can become famous," Duke blurted out.

"That's something I don't need to do."

"Which part?" Duke questioned not understanding.

"That's for me to know, and you never to find out," Seto smirked as Duke stood up. "I'm not taking the money. Leave now, before I kick your ass."

Duke was upset because Seto never answered any questions. He closed his briefcase, and walked out of Seto's office. He slammed the door behind him. Looking at the clock, Seto walked to his desk. He shut down his laptop and packed in his briefcase. He remembered what Duke said about being officially hers. He normally doesn't leave early, but after what he saw on his laptop, he just couldn't wait.

However, he needed to stop somewhere before going home.

-:~:~:~:-

The whole place got quiet. Everyone was shocked to see Seto Kaiba at place like this. Kaiba ignored everybodies' stares and looked down at the glass. Whispers about Seto Kaiba being there started to form. What was Kaiba doing a place like this? That's when the door from back opened, and appeared the CEO and his fiancée.

-:~:~:~:-

Sorry for the grammar. The next one will be the epilogue. The last preview will be in the next one. Sorry about that. =(

XEMblue


	8. Epilogue

Replying to your reviews:

LadyRitsu:: Well, B.D.S.M. Suits well for Seto. As long as Seto is in control with Serenity, it's pretty hot. ;)

Kingdom's Oathkeeper:: Unfortunately, this is the last of the Handcuff. :(

Saki-rose Chan:: Having fun reading the manga. =)

MaziMe:: I know it was fast, but this story was not meant to be long either.

Iluvville: Thanks. =) Glad you joined to the story. =)

-:~:~:~:-

Epilogue

-:~:~:~:-

"Well, well, well. I never expected y'all two to own a shop of sort," Seto smirked knowing that the majority of women loved jewelry, which was one of the things he will never understand.

Yugi and Tea grinned at him.

"And we never expected _you_ to be in such a place, Kaiba," Yugi shook hands with Seto.

Seto could only agree that Yugi was his rival and beat him in a duel, fair and square. Yugi was had the title to be called "King of Games", which is why Duke lost in his own game battling him. The spiky hair guy was someone not to mess with when it came to games. If you think dueling him in a deck of cards was the only thing he was good at, you're definitely wrong. You challenge Yugi to any game, and you're going to wish you never did.

"Finally retired, Yugi?" Kaiba asked as everyone was listening to their conversation.

"Ha! Even though I owe this jewelry store, I still maintain my shop, Kaiba," Yugi smirked.

"One way to make more money, I assume," Kaiba grinned .

"Well, money can't buy you everything," Yugi disagreed.

"What can money not buy?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"Love," Yugi answered leaving Kaiba a little stunned.

"So, Kaiba, what brings a billionaire like you to such a place?" Tea asked curiously.

Everyone in the store wanted to know. What was he doing here at such a place? Especially at, jewelry store. Rumors about Kaiba being a lingerie was just absurd, but now this? Kaiba wasn't a jewelry man. One of the customers pulled out their phone and aimed it at Kaiba.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. The last person I warned didn't listen to me," Kaiba threatened as Yugi looked to find the customer pointing at Kaiba.

"He's right. I suggest you don't underestimate him," Yugi agreed upon Kaiba's request as customer gulped, nodded, and slid their phone away.

"Kaiba let's talk in the office," Tea suggested as she walked into the office first, followed by Yugi, then Seto.

-:~:~:~:-

"So, what's up?" Yugi wondered.

"I'm looking for a ring," Seto asked looking around the office.

"Oh? A ring for yourself, perhaps?" Yugi suggested.

"Well, we have a variety of men's rings, and if you don't see anything you like-," Tea was interrupted.

"A woman's ring," Kaiba corrected.

Tea and Yugi both rose their eyebrows, "What?"

"Not for me," Kaiba answered.

"Oh, perhaps a family member like your mom, or aunt?" Tea grabbed the ladies rings book.

"My soon-to-be wife," Kaiba smirked as Yugi and Tea stared in eye wide.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Tea squirmed in excitement.

"No one as told you?" Kaiba was shocked.

"No. We've been so busy with the companies that we don't have time to hangout like we used to know. Wow! The last time the gang hangout was before Mai and I opened up our shops," Tea answered curious to know who the lucky lady is.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

-:~:~:~:-

Kaiba didn't tell either of them the story, but Yugi and Tea were both appalled to know that Serenity was going to be his wife. The ring he got both of them were customized and took about 2 hours each to design. Both rings were platinum, which was the highest metal that not just anyone could afford.

-:~:~:~:-

Holding her cuffed hands to her chest made Seto Kaiba grinned.

"Want to explain how this happened?" He asked as he pulled on the cuffs, as their bodies were touching.

Serenity blushed beat red. How can she tell him that she was masturbating while fantasizing about him? Not only that, but this was her very first time ever doing such a thing.

"Umm..." was what came out of her mouth, not sure how to explain the situation.

Kaiba took of his trench coat, and tie. He began to unbuttoned his shirt slowly, while watching Serenity's eyes stared at his hands. He placed his hand underneath her chin.

"My eyes are up here," he placed his hand underneath her chin.

"I..." she paused.

"Well? Or do I have to punish you?" Kaiba smirked as Serenity eyes widened.

"I started to touch myself while fantasizing about you, Master," Serenity looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Oh?" Kaiba kissed her.

She kissed back, but was unable to put wrap her hands around his neck. He laughed in his mind as she struggle with the cuffs. Pushing her down on the bed, he opened her legs.

"Don't ever touch yourself sexually again," Kaiba commanded as Serenity thought it was strange of him to be jealous of her own hands.

"Master, how did you I-" she was cut off by Kaiba eating her out.

He was hungry. Serenity was trying to think, but every time he slowly bit her clit, she moaned. It would break her concentration. How in the world did he know about her hands? Was he really there when she was masturbating? Or, was it natural for women who masturbated would their hands be the first to touch their sensitivity?

Kaiba looked at her while eating her out and bit her again.

"Your mind is somewhere else, my bunny."

"Master, how did you know I was-"

"Masturbating?" Seto rose an eyebrow.

She nodded and he climbed on top of her. He lowered her corset to set her breasts free.

"I was watching you from you work," he answered.

"Wait... What! I'm being recorded... You're recording us right now?" she blushed.

"I only watch you when I take off to work. Not when I'm with you," he answered again.

"Oh... I... You don't save them, right? What if someone hacks into your computer?" Serenity started to get scared and shiver a little.

"No worries. I know how to manage computers, too. Plus, I'll be sure to delete them as soon as possible," Kaiba slipped out.

Serenity couldn't believe it. Does that mean she was officially his? He rolled her over to a new position.

She was on all fours. Her arms and knees were on the bed now. The handcuffs were still on her wrist and Seto attached the spreader bar back on her ankles. He got behind and shoved his shaft inside her wet flower. Sexual moans came out of her mouth, and he grabbed her hair making her back arch. He leaned down and began licking her neck as he made love to her. Pounding her in and out, made her quiver and excited. He began to pick up the pace as she moved along with him.

The sex was fucking hot. Serenity never thought she was would like this new position and what ever else he had in store for both of them. He groped her breasts and she turned her head to the side and kissed him. In return, he kissed her back and started pinching her tits. They were so sensitive that she began to gasp. That's when her orgasm hit her.

"SETO!" she called out.

He came after, catching his breath. He pulled out, sat up, his back hitting the back board. Unleashing both of her cuffs, she got on top of him, sitting up as well. Grabbing the bed sheet, she began to wipe the sweat off his face gently.

"You are officially mine," Seto smirked at his bunny as she hugged him when he said that.

"Am I officially yours?" Seto asked, while sliding the ring on her the 'wedding' finger hoping she would say yes.

Serenity answered him with a kiss on the lips. Grabbing his shaft, she began to stroke it up and down. Seto moaned, and she wanted more. She placed herself and slid down on him. His eyes widened at how tight she was. Of course, she was tight every time, but this was new for she was the one in control. However, Seto would not allow this as he lowered his head and started to suck on her tit, while the other hand pinched her tits. She began to move up and down as she was about to reach another orgasm, even though her flower was already sensitive. Seto was so hard, that he began to move along with her.

"MASTER SETO!" she orgasm.

He groaned as he came her once more, and when he did, he bit her tit twice.

"Ouch!" she cried out. "Why twice, Master?"

"Because you didn't call me Master when you first had your orgasm," he licked her tit very soothingly to take away the pain.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she apologized as she kissed him his cheek.

"Apology granted just this once. You do it again, I'll find more ways to punish you," he grinned at her.

"Master, do you think we are moving too fast?" she asked looking at the ring. "I mean, you just saved me my life last week, and now we are getting married."

"Dice-boy came over to my office today," he remembered the events.

"Oh. What was he trying to gain by going over?" she asked curiously hoping he didn't have a plan to kidnap her again.

"He wanted you so much. However, I never realized until he mentioned about you being officially mine. That's why I asked am I officially yours, hoping you would not say no," Kaiba zoomed in on her and their foreheads were touching.

"Why do you think I make love to you, Master? You are officially mine. I was afraid that I wasn't officially yours, which is another reason why I masturbated," Serenity gave a sad smile.

"In reality, I have to thank Mokuba," Kaiba said.

"By the way, where is Mokuba? He's usually with you 24/7, right?"

"Not always. There were times where I just tell him to stay home. However, he moved on and now lives with Rebecca."

"Rebecca Hawkins?"

"Yes. Actually, the last time I spoke to him, he mentioned you. I couldn't believe it at first until, I realized when I came home, it was too quiet. So, I started staying at the office, but it got boring. Yugi and the gang went their own ways. I started thinking about you and did some research. I got all your information. You were going to start attending college even though you struggled helping your brother pay rent and such. I realized how you were so much like me, except your feelings were the opposite. I didn't feel alone, yet, at the same time I did. I began to notice a lot of men were flirting with you, trying to get your number and such, however, I was glad that you declined them," Seto smirked.

"Well, I had a huge crush you at that time, even though I knew it was one-sided," Serenity answered why she declined.

"And now?" Kaiba grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

She smiled.

"And now, I'm going to be your wife," she continued to smile.

"Dice-boy said he wanted to share you the whole wide world. I would never want anyone to know who my wife is. That's one thing in my life that no one needs to know and keep private," he kissed her wrist.

"Well, I'm glad, because I don't want fuckers trying to take me away from you," Serenity cursed as Seto's widened.

"Did you learn that from me?" Seto laughed.

"I promise not to curse again, but I do mean what I said. You are officially mine," she kissed his lips.

"Serenity, I-" he stopped. It was going to take some time for him to say those three little words.

"I know. However, I know I say can it, while you physically make love to me," she winked at him as he laughed again.

"Physically make love to you every day, every night, all the time when I'm home," he grinned.

"Master, you're going to make my body sore," she complained a little.

"I don't care. You're officially mine, and I'm the luckiest man to have such a gorgeous wife," Seto kissed her neck.

"That makes me the luckiest wife to have such a sexy husband," Serenity kissed his forehead.

They both stared at each other.

"Master, can I ask you a personal question?"

He nodded.

"Was I your..." she stopped and blushed.

"What?"

"Was I your first?"

"To be honest, yes. As you can see, I'm such a workaholic. I didn't have time for women. Basically, I was told to stay away from women by a certain bastard because to his knowledge, women makes a man crumble. I never had any experience at all, until you came into my life. Now, I know I have you to protect and with your intelligence, I can become more powerful," he kissed her chest.

"You don't mind me helping your company?" she asked excitedly.

"Not at all. If you have an ideas let me know, however, I would take 50% of the credit as well as you," Seto smirked at her.

She nodded in agreement and yawned.

"Sleep," he commanded as he too yawned.

They both laid down and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He took a peak into his warm mouth as she moaned struggling to either fall asleep or stay awake. She put her hands behind his head and let him to continue to suckle. She loved it when he did that, but a the same time, she was just too sensitive. He gently bit her a few times, and then licked her tit.

"I will say this one time," he looked up at her as she looked down at him.

"I'm fucking in love with you," he managed to say as she blushed.

"I love you, too," she smiled and he smiled back holding on to her.

"Sleep," he commanded again, as their eyes drifted off.

-:~:~:~:-

The End.

-:~:~:~:-

XEMblue

I'm sorry for the delay. It was supposed to updated last week, but I've been so busy. =( I'm sorry that this story was short, but it was not going to be a long with either. I do have a either a one-shot story or small story in mind. Here's a preview. Rated K.

Mokuba was crazy to bring Yugi and the gang here. What was he thinking? Then, again, he's always coming up with some crazy idea behind my back. I should just stay in my office for the rest of the this mini vacation that my brother insisted.. on himself.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

He heard the door opened and there she was standing, with a box in her hands.

"Kaiba, I know this isn't much, but I have something to give you," she walked to his desk and laid the present down on his desk. She bowed in respect and walked away.

As soon as she reached the door, she turned to give a sad smile.

"Merry Christmas and have a good one," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Seto, stared at the door. Then, at the gift. Only his brother got his presents. However, it was very unusual for someone else to give him a gift. Why? Why did she give him a gift? She was nothing, but the mutt's sister. So, why? Why the sad smile as well?


End file.
